Comme une star de Cinéma
by Claire est clair
Summary: UA • Je ne te demande pas de détruire tout ce que tu as réussit à construire, je te dis juste de faire ce que tu dois faire. Il y a une enfant qui a besoin de toi. • Et toi ? Que veux-tu de moi Harry ? • Mes sentiments non rien à voir là-dedans.


**Disclaimer** : La plupart des personnages présents dans cette histoire sont la propriété de JKR, grand bien lui fasse. Je possède quant à moi tous les personnages n'étant jamais apparus dans un livre Harry Potter.

**Trucs auxquels il faut faire attention** : Ceci est un UA sans magie additionné à un Slash, vous êtes prévenu

**Truc à lire avant de commencer** : Je ne vous promets pas de la grande fiction, pas de phrases géniales, de scénarios pointilleux, juste une petite histoire que je me suis plus à imaginer, et que je vous sers ici, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise !

* * *

Un homme se laissa tomber lourdement sur l'immense lit qu'on avait mit à sa disposition. Comme d'habitude sa suite était décorée avec goût et sobriété, penchant pour un côté un peu ancien, cherchant par certains matériaux - comme la pierre ou le bois - à rappeler les anciens manoirs anglais. 

Il ne savait pas encore très bien quoi penser de son retour dans son pays natal. Il y avait au fond de lui comme une joie tout enfantine de se retrouver enfin chez lui, mais l'anxiété dominait pourtant l'ensemble de ses sentiments.

Il était inquiet, nerveux du tours que pourraient peut être prendre les prochaines heures passées sur le sol anglais.

Cela faisait déjà près de dix ans qu'il avait fui tout ce qu'il avait un jour été, jurant de ne plus jamais remettre un pied sur cette île qui l'avait vu naître. Il avait jusque là parfaitement réussi, jouant les anguilles lors des promotions ou autres avant-premières, refusant tout tournage se déroulant là-bas. De façon implicite bien évidement, sans que personne ne s'en rende compte.

Il ne se souvenait même plus de la véritable raison de sa présence en ses lieux.

Son pays lui manquait en réalité, bien plus qu'il ne souhaitait se l'avouer. Et puis son manageur n'était pas femme à accepter un échec. Si avant- première mondial à Londres il y avait, à Londres il serait. On ne pouvait pas être une véritable idole du grand écran si on ne faisait même pas la promotion de ses films.

Parce qu'en dix ans Draco en avaient gravi des échelons dans la jungle qu'était Hollywood. S'il avait commencé comme simple doubleur il était rapidement devenu jeune premier talentueux et enfin star internationale. Du tallent, il en avait à revendre, de l'ingéniosité et du culot aussi.

Draco Fister ne reculait devant rien. Il s'était d'abord imposé comme l'un des plus grand acteur comique du siècle pour ensuite s'approprier le titre du plus grand dramaturge. Il ne supportait pas de se cantonner à un simple moule préfabriqué comme le faisaient tant de stars. Il était un touche à tout, un véritable virtuose.

Il était aussi un homme de conviction, affichant sans honte son homosexualité, soutenant divers associations caritatives, s'investissant à fond dans la lutte contre le sida.

Bref le blond était sur tous les écrans, sur toutes les lèvres et dans tous les cœurs.

Il n'aurait cependant jamais réussi ce tour de force sans Hermione Granger, sa manageur. Celle-ci l'avait de suite repérer alors qu'il doublait dans le nouveau film de Tom Cruse et l'avait de suite pris sous son aile. À présent elle ne s'occupait plus que de lui et veillait sur chacun de ses faits et gestes plus comme une sœur que comme un adjudant chef. Elle était devenue sa meilleure amie et sa confidente.

Aussi elle avait accepté le mutisme de son protégé sur son passé et sur son pays et avait fait en sorte qu'il n'y soit pas confronté. Elle avait fermé les yeux et les lèvres mais avait fini par pousser un ola.

Il était temps pour lui de faire face. Il ne pourrait jamais réellement évoluer si une partie de son passé restait un obstacle pour son futur.

Elle ne lui avait pas demandé de lui révéler son secret, pas plus qu'elle ne lui en avait parlé, elle s'était juste contentée de lui botter les fesses une bonne fois pour toute, ce qui était assez humiliant quand on avait près de trente-trois ans.

Alors qu'il se passait un peu d'eau fraîche sur la figure histoire de faire passer son jet-lag, il entendit que l'on frappait à sa porte. Il cria à l'opportun d'entrer, se doutant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'Hermione.

Celle-ci était encore un peu verte à cause du tout récent voyage qu'ils venaient d'effectuer, supportant mal l'avion.

Draco lui lança une oeillade amusée alors qu'elle se contentait de le fusiller du regard.

La femme était belle. Elle possédait une prestance stupéfiante, forçant quiconque l'ayant rencontré à se souvenir d'elle. Approchant de la quarantaine elle en paraissait dix de moins dans sa magnifique robe de soirée.

« Promets-moi que c'est la dernière fois que l'on s'y prend à la dernière minute, supplia t-elle, s'enfonçant dans un des moelleux fauteuils que possédait le petit salon qui jouxtait la chambre à coucher.

-Toujours pas remise du voyage ? Demanda l'acteur, railleur.

- Je ne répondrais même pas à cela, siffla la brune. »

Elle le fixa quelques instants et ajouta plus doucement :

« Ne soit donc pas si tendu, personne ne te mangera. »

Draco se contenta de lui envoyé un pauvre sourire, se dépêchant de choisir la cravate qu'il porterait pour la soirée.

C'est là qu'elle se trompait. Quelque part dans ce pays se trouvait son secret, celui qui était en parti la cause de sa fuite.

C'était en Angleterre que sa femme résidait.

* * *

Les flashs, les cris et autres hurlements généraient un vrombissement qui sonne agréablement aux oreilles du blond. Il aimait ses lumières, cette atmosphère sur chauffée et sans limite. Il se sentait entier, sûr de lui. C'était là sa liberté à lui. 

Les portes du plus grand cinéma de Londres n'allaient pas tarder à s'ouvrirent, accueillant en son sein la plus grosse sorti cinématographique de l'année. Il s'agissait pourtant d'un film indépendant à faible budget qui ne comptait que sur une chose : son scénario et le jeu de ses acteurs.

Seulement Draco était passé par-là et avait exigé payer la totalité des frais de promotions. Il s'était, pour la première fois de sa vie, passionné pour un film du début de sa conception jusqu'à son aboutissement et cela le rendait fou de joie. À présent il voulait des avis. Il voulait savoir s'il était vraiment réussi, si toutes les personnes qui avaient travaillé dessus avaient réussi à créer _la_ perle de ces dix prochaines années.

Tout son stresse s'était envolé, il ne lui restait plus que la sensation délicieuse d'un cadeau qu'il nous reste à découvrir. Pour un Peu il en aurait sautillé sur place.

Ce fut à ce moment là qu'il le vit, droit comme un piquet, le fixant sans aucune émotion alors que derrière lui, tout le monde hurlait son nom, essayant de pousser pour se rapprocher de la barrière.

Un filet de sueur froid dégoulina doucement le long de sa colonne vertébrale alors que son rythme cardiaque accéléra anormalement. Il se demanda si c'était une bonne idée de s'évanouir durant une avant-première, ses jambes le lâchant subitement, tout devenant noir autour de lui.

* * *

Voilà le... prologue ? Je pense que l'on peut le nommer ainsi, oui. J'espère que cela vous aura assez intrigué pour que : 

1) Vous me laissiez un petit message (Noeils noeils tout humides)

2) Vous acceptiez de suivre mon histoire durant encore quelques chapitres. (Siffle en regardant le ciel étoilé)

Je vous remercie déjà de m'avoir lu et vous dis à la semaine prochaine XD.


End file.
